


Monsters We Know

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Cop AU, Criminal AU, Implied Relationship, Killer AU, M/M, cop himchan, criminal jongup, implied fling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: As a short writing prompt, cop Himchan arrests his fling after finding out he's a criminal.  I will add a fuller story as a second chapter later.





	Monsters We Know

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

"You’re so fucked.” Himchan snarled the words, slamming the file on the table down onto the table.  
Jongup looked at it and then up, snarky expression on his face. He chose not to give any words to the man standing above him.  
“Get up. Put your hands behind your head.”  
“Did I do something wrong?” Jongup purred the words, standing fluidly. He reached forward and tugged on the cop badge hanging around Himchan’s neck. The cop slapped the hand away, scowling.  
“Don’t touch me, put your hands behind your head. You’re under arrest for the murder of Joo–”  
“That’s bullshit.” Jongup reached for the badge again and Himchan grabbed the hand. He spun Jongup around and walked him two feet forward to crack him against the nearest wall. Chuckling, Jongup turned his face to smile over his shoulder to the cop. “I didn’t know you were into rough play… Should I tell you my safe word?” Jongup thrust his hips back, grinding up the cops crotch with his backside.  
“Stop that!” Himchan thrust a leg forward to force those hips away from his. “I don’t want to hear it.” He snapped cuffs on the male, purposefully being too rough with a shoulder. Jongup hissed in pain, but smirked through it.  
“That’s not what you told me last week.” The smile on his face irritated Himchan, the cop spinning him around. Jongup pushed a leg forward and nudged it between knees. Himchan shoved it away, lip curling up.  
“Last week was a mistake.” Himchan motioned for the male to start walking. Jongup pushed from the wall and came forward, snapping his teeth a centimetre from Himchan’s lips.  
“Sure.”  
“Get going.” Himchan shoved Jongup who snorted a laugh and then finally started to walk.


End file.
